1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an emergency mask, and more particularly to a hooded emergency mask which detachably holds a canister containing air-purifying antidote.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As to the performance of emergency masks for use in case of fire and the like, the importance of the ability to remove carbon monoxide has been increasing these years, in addition to the ability to provide protection against black smoke and white smoke. Further, it is also desirable for emergency masks to have ability to remove various noxious gases generated during fire, such as cyanic acid, hydrogen chloride gas, chlorine gas, ammonia, benzene, acrolein and other aldehydes, nitrogen oxides, and the like. Various kinds of emergency masks have been proposed to cope with the noxious gas. For instance, emergency masks capable of detachably holding canisters, loaded with antidote have been developed.
However, emergency masks of the prior art have a shortcoming in that, when thorough removal of noxious gases such as carbon monoxide is required in addition to the removal of smoke, the canister inevitably becomes bulky, so that the emergency masks become hard to carry, especially in case of hooded emergency masks.